Sultan
The Sultan, Who Is The Maker Of All Laws, was one of the two highest positions of power in the city of Medinaat al-Salaam. The Sultan and his attendants weere known as the Sultanate. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 93 Law Maker The Sultan interpreted what he felt was the will of the people and crafted it into law, which was then enforced by the Caliph. This government system was the legacy of Mekhem, the Little Prophet, to the city. This position of power was typically hereditary. Known Laws * Mekhem's Third Law - Sultan's Tithe Sultan's tithe (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Throne The Sultan's barge of power was his throne. The Royal Throne (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Merchant Houses The elder houses of Medinaat al-Salaam confronted decisions of the Sultan, and began to hire mercenaries. It risked the start of a rebellion, and to level their power, the Merchant Houses were given the direct access to the Caliph and the Sultan. The first representative of the houses was Dahab Menjari, leader of the House of Menjari. The Houses of Dahab became the third power in the government of the Jewel. Councils Under the Sultan were formed several councils that aided him to enact and abolish laws, the Council for Grain, the Council for Shelter, and the most prominent Council for Trade. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 84-85 Sultans of Note The murdered Sultan This un-named Sultan was the ruler of the city of Medinat al-Salaam prior to the unabated rule of the undying Caliph. He was the head of a benevolent family on nobles who lived in a grand palace carved from the earth itself. All of this changed sometime around the 9th century IC, when the undying Caliph manipulated the young Prince, Hassan, into killing his father. Most of the Sultan's familed resigned their post, and a new Sultan was appointed under the Caliph's recommendation. During the reign of the Immortal Caliph the Sultan served only as a figurehead. The Rise of the Caliph New Sultan The people claimed a new Sultan to replace the murdered, and Hanan eventually appointed a puppet to this position. She appointed a member of the House Menjari, from the family al-Rassulii. He lasted fourty years, and was succeeded by his son. Hanan was as young as when the Sultan had begun to reign and she finally revealed her true nature, a immortal Khadi. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 98 Revolters Her revelation disgusted the people, and the Qabal led a revolt against the Caliph, which was crushed in less than a month. The Sultan enacted a law that forbade the use of the magic, but the Khadi. All the libraries and places related with the magic development were closed or destroyed. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 94 The Awakening In the months before the Awakening, the Sultan Yusef III was murdered by the Caliph, who decided to remove her decorative figurehead. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera The Sultan had dared to question the Caliph when she welcomed the Senpet into Medinaat al-Salaam, being destroyed before the eyes of the Jewel's court by the Caliph herself. After the Shattering of the Jewel, the death of the Caliph, and the Awakening, Yusef's son, Effendi, was appointed. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Known Sultans Dynasty al-Rassulii Category:Burning Sands Category:Law and Government